The new King of Games, Yuya?
by queenoflostsouls
Summary: All seems fine in Miami city, till Yuya discovers a shocking truth in just what his pendulum monster can really do! (yes I know this is a terrible summary and it doesn't seem like a good summery based on the fic so far, just wait for a few chapters)
1. Chapter 1 A friendly duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Yugioh arc-v **

"Yuya, get back here" shouted Yuza. She started running towards a laughing Yuya riding his entermate discover hippo during his action duel. Shuzou just shook his in disappoint at Yuya just messing around and not taking the duel seriously.

Then Yuya finally headed towards Yuza as she just tribute summoned herFantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart announcing "ladies and gentlemen! I active the quick play magic, hippo carnival! This card allows me to special summon 3 hippo tokens."

Yuza was frustrated with Yuya and his games. Yuza yelled "I activate the effect of fantasia prima prodigy Mozart! This card allows me to special summon 1 level 4 or lower "Fantasia" monster from my hand! Come on out Fantasia Maiden Aria! Next I active the effect of Fantasia Maiden sonata which let's me special summon this card from my hand if I control another "Fantasia" monster on the field. Now my fantasia prima prodigy Mozart will attack one of your hippo tokens! Fantasia Maiden sonata and Fantasia Maiden Aria attack the other two! Yuza your defense is gone its your move!"

Yuya drew his card and smiled. Yuya remarked "This duel is about to be over. I play the magic card dark hole!"

Yuza exclaimed "you still have to do 2400 points of damage and you only get one normal summon."

Yuya just smiled and started his turn off with "swing, pendulum, more and more! I set the pendulum scale with the scale 1 Magician of Astromancy and the scale 8 Master of Chronomancy! Now I can summon any Monsters between levels 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing, pendulum of soul! Draw an arc of light across the ether! Pendulum summon! Come forth! My monster servants!" then odd eyes dragon appeared on the field. Yuya exlaimed "Odd eyes dragon attack Yuza directly!" The attack went though and Yuza fell on the ground. The duel field disappeared and a holograph saying Yuya won appeared in the sky.

Yuza smilled "good job, Yuya. You always have to rely on pendulum summoning don't you?"

Yuya helped Yuza up and replied " I don't rely on it I just use it to my advantage!"


	2. Chapter 2 Who is Norbura, Yuza?

"Come on yuya let go grab a bite to eat." Suggested yuza and teasingly added while running to the door "you're paying!"

Yuya started to laugh a little and responded in a laughing way "just because I won doesn't mean I have to pay, come on now be fair" and started to run after Yuza.

After they crossed the street Yuya bumped into to someone. When he looked up it was his good friend Noboru! Yuya remarked "Sorry Noboru. It's good to see you it's been a while."

Norboru looked a Yuya at first with a puzzled face and then one with shock of realization the rejoiced with "Ah, it's you Yuya! I did not remember you a first. Forgive me, it has been several months since we last saw one another. I hope you have been alright."

Yuza trying to drag Yuya along suddenly insisted in "come on, Yuya were going to be late to the café. It closes soon."

Yuya let out a sigh and stated "fine, I'm coming. I will try to catch up with you later Norboru."

After they got out of hearing range of Norboru, yuya asked "The café doesn't close for hours? Why were you so rushed? He is a good friend to you and me."

Yuza looked shocked at the last sentence and explained "I don't even know who he is Yuya. To me he is just a random person on the street."

Yuya looked worried for his friend and muttered very quietly to himself "he was your friend you might have forgot about him but I haven't. I never will."

Yuza turned towards Yuya and asked "What was that you said?"


	3. Chapter 3 Sora, what do you know!

When Yuya and Yuza arrived at the café Yuya got a table at the very back of the small little shop. The two friends stayed quite for a while till a familiar face showed up. It was Sora.

"Hi Yuya, Why do you look so down? This isn't your moto now is it?" Sora asked.

Yuya looked up towards Sora perked up and replied "Your right! Now I just need to figure out why Yuza can't remember Norboru."

Right after Yuza heard that she got ready to hit him. Sora grabbed her hand before anything happened and told the two "That's why I am here, the duel we had wasn't just for you to make me my apprentice."

Yuya looking as confused as ever asked "Then what was the duel for, Sora?"

Sora then took out a Digital screen and typed in a few commands while Yuya and Yuza just stared at the screen in amazement. The when Sora finished typing in commands he told the two while pointing at the digital screen at the respective points "The duel was to test something out about pendulum monsters or more specifically your pendulum. As you can see here when you swing your pendulum you gain hope because you think about your memories of your dad telling you that if you cry you are not going to get anywhere in a duel and the same in life-"

Yuya interrupted Sora with his hand and injected "ok besides that fact that you know that what does this concern out duel and how did you figure this all out?"

Sora looking like he was about to lose his temper sighed and replied "since you clearly don't understand any of this, follow me and I will take you to the person who figured everything out." Then sora walked away with no further comment.


	4. Chapter 4 A physic duelist appers!

Yuza and I followed after Sora till we reached a warehouse. Then Sora stopped us and told us "Yuya, Yuza, what your about to see your not aloud to let anyone know about, is that understood?" We both nodded are head in agreement and Sora opened the doors to the warehouse.

It looked like a laboratory but nothing of the technology I have ever seen. Then someone started walking towards us. White, long hair braided to reveal a fresh, lively face. curiosity burning in her blue eyes. She then said "my name is Angela Celestia. Sora brought you here to have me explain what your pendulum does I presume?" Her voice was stern and she sounded a little annoyed with me.

I started to speak but Sora interrupted me and answered "Angela, Yuya has ended up using his ability more and more and its affecting a bigger amount of people."

"This is concerning then. Yuya may I see your pendulum? don't worry I wont break it I just want to run a test on it." Angela asked me. Reluctantly I handed it over to her and watched what she did. Sora started to help Angela out by putting codes into the computer while me and Yuza just watched.

As the time past me and Yuza just chatted among are selfs till Sora exclaimed frustratingly "Why cant are scans pick up what kind of material this is! its not even from were I am which was suspected!" Angela gave Sora a death stare and Sora quickly added "Well not from were I am just a old town somewhere I lived." Were did Sora live then he never talks about his past.

Authors note: Sorry it has been so long since I updated. I Will try to update at least once a week now. Hope you enjoy!

Angela then calmly explained "The material that the pendulum is made out has a high rate of Lizoxene. Which basically is part of a hardened star. None of the scanners would end up registering the material. So basically it will have the same effect that my tellarknights have on people."

"tellarknights?" Yuza and I asked at the same time.

Angela answered "Tellarknights is the deck of stars. Since I have a unique ability called physic dueling my monsters become real even on a none action duel field. If you want to see what they do duel me."

"Angela I accept your challenge!" I explained. She then lead us to the center of the room and we strapped on are duel disk.

Both of us the declared "Duel!"


	5. Chapter 5 The duel begins!

Angela Declared, "I will take first in this duel!" and she drew 6 cards. "Now to begin this duel I summon Satellarknight Sham. When Satellaknight Sham is summoned you take 1000 points of damage." The Satellaknight Sham appeared on the field and shot its bow towards Yuya.

Yuza ran and front of Yuya and screamed as the damage hit her instead. Yuya with a slight tremble in his voice "That did real damage! Yuza are you ok?" Yuza didn't respond and Sora dragged her away from the field. Yuya then demanded, "Angela, What did you do to Yuza! you didn't say this was going to be real!"

Angela calm as always replied, "Satellarknights have a unique ability to control people. I Wanted Yuza to block the attack Satellarknight Sham made it come true. Your pendulum monsters have the same effect, Yuya. The damage however is because I am a physic duelist which means my monster become real when they are summoned so they do real damage as well."

Yuya didn't quite understand how this could be true but it was the only explanation to what happened now and earlier. "I don't quite understand what you mean but I will take my turn now!" Yuya declared. "First off I will active Performapal Cast Change which allows me to shuffle any number of performapal monsters from your hand into the deck, then draw that same number of cards. I have 5 performapal cards in hand and sending them all back to the deck. Now I draw 5 Cards." While Yuya drew his 5 cards Yuza started to wake up but now Yuya was to focused on the duel to pay any attention. "Now I activate the spell card dark hole!. You Satellarknight sham is gone and your field is wide open. I summon performpal hip hippo and attack you directly!. I set two cards and end my turn."

Angela mockingly said, "Yuya if that's the best you can do your not going to beat me."

Yuza then lowly muttered "Yuya why are you like this. Your always the on to make duels fun."

Author notes: Sorry this took so long. The next few chapter will be this duel. If you don't like the duels and want them to be shorter tell me in the comments please.


	6. Chapter 6 Power of reality

Angela took her turn and declared "To start my turn off I will summon Satellarknight Vega which allows me to summon another Satellarknight from hand. I choose to summon Satellarknight Altair. When this Satellarknight is summoned I can special summon a Satellarknight from the graveyard. With only once choice Satellarknight Sham is summoned. 1000 points of damage coming your way, Yuya."

Yuya look terrified. Sarellarknight sham shot an arrow straight at Yuya. The arrow hit and Yuya screamed out in pain. "what did you do!" Yuza yelled, finally able to move. Yuya was unable to move. Yuza ran over to him and cried.

Angela with no remorse in her eyes laughed "You will never win if you can't take a little pain."

Yuya grugged, and tried to get up. He mumbled "Yuza let me finish this."

Zuza backed up and helped Yuya on his feet. "good luck, I don't want to watch this play out." Yuza whispered to Yuya. Then she went to the other room, escorted by Sora.

Angela snickered "Are you sure you can fight?"

Yuya looked her straight in the eye and said "I think I hate you."

With glee Angela said "you should."

Note: Yay, I actually wrote a chapter for this. I'm starting to get more active on this site again so hopefully I will update at least every other week or sooner. So from this chapter on I will try to be using English dub names. Eventually I change the beginning of the story so it matches


	7. Chapter 7 Friend or Foe, Angela?

The duel raged on for hours. Yuya was losing badly with the pain getting worse and worse. The biggest problem is that Angela kept giving Yuya life points with cards like upstart goblin and gift card. It seemed like the cycle was never going to end.

Satellerknight sham attack over Yuya's last defense left him with only one hundred life points left and crippled on his knees. He was at the point most people would break but he did not waver. Angela almost look pleased at his pain.

Before finishing Yuya off with her last monster Angela said "Good you faith in your deck did not waver. You might almost be worth teaching. I conceded the duel. Congrats." The virtual reality slowly disappeared.

Angela crossed the duel field and helped Yuya stand up. Huffing he asked "Can I have an explanation maybe?" He sounded irritated and frustrated but most of all just worn out.

She actually let out a little chuckle. "Kid, go home get some rest. Tomorrow I'll start with the explanations." Then proceeded to exit the room, leaving me alone.

Sora soon entered the room with Zuza looking more than slightly nervous. "What did she say?" He spat about quickly.

Throwing up his hands Yuya said "I don't understand a word she said. Something about my pendulum changing everything. Also tomorrow I will get my answers."

Sora let out a huge sigh of relief. Then Yuya saw Zuza. She was hiding behind Sora, crying. She ran up to Yuya and grabbed him into a long hug. Sobbing she muttered "I'm so glad your ok. I was so worried."

Practically prying Zuza off him, he said "I'm still in a lot of pain but I'm ok, really. But Zuza you don't normally get this emotional." The last sentence he said blatantly and clueless. Yuza's face turned bright red as she looked away.

Sora despite looking so young let out a small laugh. Something about Yuya's idiotic behavior amused him.

The three left the warehouse, Sora parting leaving Yuya and Zuza alone together. A few minutes passed in complete silence before Yuza could gain back her normal persona. "Yuya?" She asked.

turning to look at her, he made an acknowledging sound.

"Are you going back tomorrow? That Angela lady seemed a little crazy." Zuza said.

Yuya let out a deep sigh. "I am. She might know something about what this is. Why my dad left it to me." He grabbed his pendulum in his hand and held it tight.

Zuza dropped the subject at that point. She was worried but when Yuya set his mind on something there was no changing it.

Note: ehh sorry guys. I really meant to be updating more often. Sorry I will seriously try harder this time. Thank you all for reading this story.


	8. Chapter 8 Couples duel?

Note: This is from Yuya's point of view.

"Wake Up, Yuya!" My mom yelled. Groggily I crawled out of bed. She didn't normally wake me up, meh. Not bothering to change I went down stairs to get breakfast.

Both Zuza and Sora where at my dinning room table eating my pancakes. "Guys!" I half yelled, half said. Sora looked up and grinned while Zuza just continued to eat.

"Mom-" I began.

My mom cut me off saying "Yuya be nice they're guests and we're kind enough to visit you."

Since my mom feed my breakfast to the guests I went back upstairs to get dressed. I was still shaken up from yesterday I didn't notice I just threw on on jeans and a red shirt with out my googles and pendant. I went out the back door and avoided the company. I wanted some alone time.

Walking down the streets no one bothered to say hi. Did they even recognize me today? I didn't even seem like myself. I went to the little cafe, cause I was starving

It was early, so the place was practically empty. I ordered blueberry pancakes, and OJ. The welcome bell rang and a pretty girl entered. She had shocking long red hair and emerald green eyes. I must have been staring because she walked over towards me.

"Yuya, right?" She said. Her voice sounded sweet and innocent.

"Yea." I said more confident then I felt.

She pulled out a chair and took a seat next to me. "My name is Celia. You might know of me?" The question sounded more like a statement than anything.

I started thinking, Celia, it sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place it. Then she turned her head and I saw her black onyx earrings. I asked "Celia Crystal?"

Celia smiled, "The one and only. I heard you beat the champ here."

Celia Crystal was a world renowned duelist. The top of the top, fabled to be better then the original kind of games yugi moto. Why is she talking to me? I'm not a high world class duelist or anything special. It was kind of nerve racking for her to be talking to me.

Trying to be polite I offered "Care to grab a bite to eat with me?"

Celia let out a little giggle. "No thanks. I came by with an offer. I want you to be my partner in the upcoming duel tournament." She informed me.

With out even thinking I said "sure thing. What tournament is it?"

Her checks flushed red at this. Hesitantly she said "A worldwide couple duelist championship. I have an entry to it but no partner."

Celia just asked me to a couples duel tournament, and for some reason I was extremely excited. I don't know if it was the fact that a worldwide champion wanted to be my partner, or if an extremely hot person wanted to be my partner. Still it could be something else completely, I don't know.

Authors note: wow I got this up quick. So a little mystery and love. Will Yuya fall in love with Celia or maybe Yuza. All to tell, but this story isn't really based on romantics. I hope everyone is enjoying the story.

P.S. Read and review!


End file.
